


Cold Hands

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Lapis has cold hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on my nsfw blog requested dom lapis n i didnt feel like doing a full oneshot bc i havent smutted in a while so i wrote a drabble

Lapis had cold hands, and Peridot didn't think she would ever get used to them.

She didn't think she would ever get used to the way those icy fingers dragged down the sensitive parts of her warm flesh, the way lips would snatch her lips into a flurry of passion.

She didn't think she would get used to the sensation of chilly fingers slipping inside of the hot wetness of her core, scissoring her open and pressing her clit and milking her to completion.

Lapis' hands were as icy as her persona, but Peridot saw the warmth hidden beneath both.

 


End file.
